Power systems typically comprise a network of distribution elements that carries electricity from a transmission system to consumers. Power systems typically employ transformers, which comprise electrical devices that transfer energy between two circuit elements through electromagnetic inductions. These transformers may operate by generating a varying electromagnetic field based upon an alternating electric current flow through a primary winding, which induces a varying magnetic flux in a core of the transformer. The varying electromagnetic field induces an electromotive force in a secondary winding, which may be measured as a voltage at the output terminals.